mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
User talk:Thejoker111
Hi Thejoker111 -- we are excited to have Mafia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro I was wondering if you can help me on the Sal Marino page off the San Jose Family page. I would like to get the picture that I put up of him on Sal's page. If you could put it under the bio of him that would be nice, if you can also cut just the image of him without the newspaper in the background it would look better. Thanks- User:Dinoman16 Steve Marino Hey yooooo wazzz up! Weapons and Tools I'm suprised theres no articales on the weapons and tools used by the Mafia. Do you think it might be somehing to add?.-- 07:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) hey How do you know so much about the St Louis Family? Email me at livelife28914@yahoo.com as I am VERY interested in learning more....more than youd think I wanna know! Mafia Hello, my name is tina, my ancestors were Jack licavoli, peter licavoli, thomas licavoli, dominic licavoli, etc. My family made up the majority of the Licavoli mob. I was wondering where you got the pictures of the licavoli members, because i was interested in using them in a family tree that i am making for myself. THank you Burke/DeSimone Hi-I'm a producer working on a documentary show about James Burke and Tommy DeSimone- I'd like to know where you got some of the pictures you posted. Please e-mail me at Carbonara2@gmail.com. Thank you tina we must be related jack lacovoli was my great uncle im a DeCicco wondering if theres any of us left J. DeCicco Hi Thejoker111, My name is Matthew, Ive made a whole lot of contributions to this site, i think this is the best mafia site on the web and wanted to thank you for creating this interesting site for all of us mafia buffs to be able to share on. Best regards --Idgaf1989 (talk) 06:06, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Anonymous users false content Dear Joker111,i love the Mafia wiki and the info it holds.But since November 9,2013,there have been anonymous wiki contributors who erase content,replace content with innaccurate information,etc.I have a suggestion it should be that one must be a member of the Mafia wiki to put up content,or change content that way it will be easy to find out who is messing up information and block them or whatever is necessary to make sure that a random person can not post random and innacurate information.As of March 9,there have been multiple anonymous wiki contributors messing with multiple topics on the Mafia wiki each day.Can something be done about this?Thanks Mikey--Mikey37 (talk) 00:26, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Hello I was wondering if you were able to unblock my friend Idgaf1989 I thought I ask cause he contributes a lot to the mafia wiki site.. He made a mistake and is aware of it now... Myself I like to contribute and have what they call the bible on the mafia a book I have with rare pics and bio's anyways just wondering if you were able to unblock him thanks Aaron Hello Joker wondering if we could talk.. Can you please get back to me thank you very important Aaron Hello?! Curious Hi I was just wondering where on earth you get your information and pictures from that you post on this mafia wiki. Just wondering On the Joe Colombo page... Hello, Joker, there seems to be a problem with the Joe Colombo page. Did you post that stuff about the FBI being a Jewish organization, among other things? Love the wiki, sorry to bother you. Sources for mafia information Hi I was wondering what some good sources for mob information are? I don't just want to stick around with the mainstream famous mobsters but research some of the uncommonly know. I also know a few people from the jersey shore and chicago who both to claim some mafia connections that I would love to research:) thanks User:ZachNCheese I really hope ur not the scumbag responsible for the garbage u wrote about lenny Montana jr!! Shame on u! He's got children that google this garbage and u write he was a prostitute and into gay porn but had a small prnis i mean really? First of all I can assure u he's hung like a horse he's never lived in San Francisco he's never done gay porn and he's tighter than tight with his family in New York unlike ur comments said! I know who u are Kenny and I'm not gonna let u get away with this so before this gets any uglier I'm asking u nicely and only once to stop ur bull shit! If u have a beef with lenny deal with it head on like a real man not by spreading ur defaming lies about him I wouldn't do that to my worst enemy its cowardly and immature so please stop! Thanking u in advance An angry/upset/heartbroken family member Movies/Tv Series Hey! I just found out about this wiki, I'm a big Mafia Fanatic, I really love all the movies and tv series. I wanted to ask if it was ok to make and add pages concerning fictional mobsters, movies, tv shows, etc. I already made some and started fixing and making categories, before I saw on the main page that you don't want that here. There are so much out there and I think it would be great to add it to this Wiki, with your permission. I can create templates, categorizes and others to make this wiki more awesome. BaZel1989 (talk) 23:19, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Great to be on board, thanks for the welcome. --David Breakspear (talk) 08:46, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Hey!!! Are you still active on here?? Are there any other admins contribute? I have questions and help please BaZel1989 (talk) 07:53, July 21, 2018 (UTC) may you make me an admin as well trust me you will not regret it